


Rain

by MinAndia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, bts ff, bts oneshot, jhope ff, jhope oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAndia/pseuds/MinAndia
Summary: Stream of thoughtsRain x Hoseok, the sun





	Rain

1.1

My name is Rain.

I am quiet and calm. 

Sometimes invisible. 

But the one who maintains a balance behind the scenes.

Silent and meaningful.

 

1.2

Love is that feeling you have for someone who can bring the best and the worst in you.

 

1.3

He is the one that helps me shine. He is the one who makes me feel like I don’t mean anything. 

He, the sun.

The sun that transforms my shy movements into rainbows.  
The sun that comes from behind the clouds and ends me.

The bittersweet sun.

1.4

When he smiles, we dance together through drops, reflecting colors. When he looks away, he makes me feel grey. 

He says I’m not grey, I am silver, and I still shine.

 

He can take away all the color in my life. And he knows that. But he still likes to play hide and seek through the clouds. 

1.5 

“Hobi, what does love mean to you?”  
“Sacrifice”  
“Why?”  
“When the fire starts to fade, you have to fuel it. You curl into a ball next to it and take care of it. Day and night. Restless, sleepless.”

I thought he was my sun. I thought our flame glows constantly and effortlessly. I didn’t know he is having a hard time trying to keep it burning.

I should have appreciated his struggles more, instead of hopping around our flame.

 

I feel bad for raining over it. 

 

With my ungrateful tears.

 

I feel the end is near. Our nature denies our togetherness. 

I am giving him a hard time.

It was hard to accept and I could barely hold back my tears. But they would escape my eyes, slide down my cheeks and drip from my chin right on the coals.

 

1.6 

So I got lost through the mist and left. He couldn’t see me. The thick fog was echoing my steps on the cold ground. 

 

I left him alone.  
And I thought that would make him happy.  
He could finally rest and be ok.

But slowly, the sun stopped shining.

It was just grey.

Without the sun, the leaves dried and fell. I washed them away with my tears.  
Without the sun, I got cold and my heart froze. There was no color in my cheeks.

I sprinkled snowflakes on the lifeless ground, numb. Everything I touched became numb. 

Numb, numb, numb, cold, lethargic! 

Me and everything around me.

 

1.7

I thought you would be happier if I leave !

Why are you gone?

Love is sacrifice, so I sacrificed myself for you to be happy.

Now be happy !

Please !

 

1.8

 

I feel so lonely, I just want to see you from afar. I miss you. And I regret leaving. But I can’t come back. 

I’ve caused too many storms out of anger to be worthy. 

 

My heart still belongs to you.

But when I try to take steps, my legs are still.

 

1.9 

 

The snow is melting.

The sun didn’t show up, but I could feel its warmth.

The spring awakened him.

 

He stretched his arms and decided to get out of his bed, and let his light go outside the window.

 

I still miss him and I still have to hide whenever he is out.

1.10

But by happenstance, our gazes met.

He grabbed my hand silently and invited me to a dance. 

 

“I was wrong.” He whispered into my ear and he held me even tighter. “I kept forcing a fire that was self sustainable. I was greedy. Love is not sacrifice, love is watching the fire until it burns, and then fall asleep in each other’s arms, then do it again, over and over, day after day, season after season. And without you, every day would be the same. Everything would be monochrome. Only together we can paint the world. “

“I missed you”

“I missed you, too”

He leaned closer and brushed his lips against mine.

The clouds blushed and turned around.

[Thanks for reading !]


End file.
